femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lois Ronstadt (The Good Cop)
Lois Ronstadt (Margo Seibert) is the villainess of "Who Is the Ugly German Lady?", episode 1.03 of Netflix's The Good Cop (airdate September 21, 2018). She was an administrative assistant at McGuire Correctional Facility, as well as the mistress of car salesman Mick Quinlan. The episode also revealed that Lois had conspired with Mick in a plot to kill his wife Helen, likely viewing her as an obstacle in their relationship. For her part, Lois had prisoner Sherman Smalls moved into Cell 14C, where she had planted an escape kit in the toilet. As planned, Sherman used the kit's supplies to escape and the prison sirens went off as a result, prompting Mick (who had taken Helen to their rental cabin near McGuire Correctional) to kill his wife by bludgeoning her to death with a hammer. Later on, Mick bruised his own face to make it appear that he had been attacked by an intruder who killed Helen, fingering Sherman as her killer when showed a photograph of him. As a result of being the prime suspect in Helen's murder, Sherman began hiding out at the home of his old friend Tony Caruso Sr., who in turn began suspecting Mick due to inconsistencies he found in his claims regarding the "attack" on him and his wife. Lois' villainous reveal came when she met with Mick in his car, with their sharing a kiss revealing her as Mick's lover and an accomplice in Helen's murder. The evil Lois bemoaned how much news coverage her and Mick's crime had received, and even asked her lover to tell her how it felt killing Helen and if she suffered. After recounting Helen's murder, Mick informed Lois that Tony had become a problem, with the villainous couple staking out the Caruso house and finding out how Sherman was hiding out there disguised as a German woman. After learning that Sherman was hiding out at his house and hadn't killed Helen, as well as how his father suspected Mick of being her true killer, Tony "TJ" Caruso, Jr. questioned Lois at McGuire. During the conversation regarding Sherman's escape, TJ took notice of the Signature Motors car keys on Lois' desk, it being the company Mick worked for. This allowed for TJ to realize that Lois was in fact Mick's lover and his accomplice in Helen's murder. TJ was later taken hostage along with his father and Sherman by Mick, who attempted to kill them by setting their house up to explode before being rescued by the police, as detective Cora Vasquez had uncovered how Sherman was hiding out at the Caruso household in his disguise. With TJ having uncovered her complicity in Sherman's escape and Helen's murder, Lois was presumably arrested (off-screen). Trivia *Margo Seibert also appeared on Instinct as the evil Gwen Anderson. Gallery Lois Ronstadt Stakeout.png|Lois watching the Caruso house with Mick Lois Ronstadt 2.png Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested